driftinio_conceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos
Chaos is a Defensive class created by FFF. Requesting an image of a perfect square, dark green colored, with blue outlines and a pink inscribed circle. Design The Chaos is a dark green square with blue borders and a pink circle inside. Ability Chaos Mine: The Chaos leaves behind itself a small projectile, about the size of a Buster bullet, but pink colored. Its effect on the field is similar to the Bully Bounce Power, causing little damage but making any craft that collides with it divert from its way, causing... well, chaos in the track. The ability itself is to be regenerated slowly over time once it is used. The Chaos projectiles stay on the track until they are hit by any craft, even the same Chaos who put it, should it run over it after a lap. The projectiles can bounce off Buster bullets, but are destroyed by Health Orbs by Ambulamps and Sludge Spheres by Sludgers. Upgrades # Max Health: It raises the Chaos maximum HP. # Health Regen: It creates a passive ability for the Chaos, enabling itself to restore HP slowly over time. # Boost Regen: It creates a passive ability for the chaos, enabling itself to restore boost slowly over time, given the boost is not being used at the moment. # Chaos Effect: It increases the bouncing effect of the Chaos projectiles. # Recharge: It lowers the time needed for the Chaos to recharge its ability to put projectiles on the track. Technical + Strategy The simplest way to play with the Chaos is to simply race. The Chaos projectiles work like mines, in the sense that they are placed somewhere and are stationary. Those mines are useful when the Chaos is being chased by some other craft or to leave them behind for some speedy lead to catch them offguard. The most havoc is created once a mine hits a craft among a tight group. A Chaos mine plus a Bully is a deadly combination in this kind of situations. Strong against: Flash: Similar to the matchup Bully vs. Flash, a Chaos mine would surely make a Flash collide against a wall. Racer: The recharge time from the projectiles should give the Chaos enough time to run away and discourage any Racer from an eventual chase. Hazard: A Chaos mine will bounce away any chasing Hazard, eventually making them collide with other incoming craft. Decent against: Piercer: Same as Flash, although a careful Piercer can dodge the Chaos mines before Force Pushing its way. Buster: The Chaos mines bounce away the Buster bullets. However, the Buster itself is slow enough for laughing at the mines. Weak against: Ambulamp: Health Orbs destroy the Chaos mines. Also, why would you want to get rid of those anyway? Sludger: Sludge spheres destroy the Chaos mines and their speed is fast enough to catch up to the Chaos. Bully: This thing has enough HP to take a few Chaos mines, bounce off by itself any other craft in a group (Considering the added speed from the mine and the Bully Bounce Power itself, it is a powerful force) and survive. Trivia